Man of the World
by underthesun.88
Summary: Elena Gilbert is studying pre-law. Damon Salvatore is the crowned Prince of Spain who is more interested in partying then being involved in the monarchy. Damon decides to escape to the US to avoid his responsibilies. They had to meet. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Man of the World**

SUMMARY: Elena Gilbert is a senior studying pre-law at the University of Virginia who is hoping to get into Harvard Law School. Damon Salvatore is the crowned Prince of Spain who is more interested in partying then being involved in the monarchy. In an

effort to escape his escape his responsibilities, Damon enrols at the University of Virginia. The pair just had to meet. Damon x Elena: based on the movie "The Prince and Me".

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Prince and Me.

**Chapter 1**

"Your Majesty, your son is waiting for you outside." Zach informed King Giuseppe and Queen Maria. "Damon?" the astounded King asked the servant. "No Sir," Zach said while nervously twirling his thumbs, "Prince Stefan." The King nodded warily, "Send

him in." Zach nodded and bowing, he left the room. "This is ridiculous," Giuseppe snapped to Maria "my son, the heir to the throne of Spain, cannot attend a simple meeting of the Senate. Does he only want to drink at ghastly bars and do God knows

what with the harlots that frequent those places?" Maria wryly looked at her husband, "You expect him to change? Damon is unlike Stefan in every way. Stefan is more likely to become King then Damon. I just wish that he did not decide to join the

military; he will be stationed overseas for four years starting next month. And your health, my good King, is not what it once was." Giuseppe grabbed his wife's hand and softly stroked her fingers. "I will be King, for as long as my people need me." Their

moment was interrupted by the arrival of their second born son, 20 year old Prince Stefan. The Prince knelt at his parents' thrones and kissed the rings on their fingers. He rose silently and kissed his mother on the cheek and shook hands with his father.

"Son, do you have any inclination about the whereabouts of your brother?" Giuseppe asked his youngest child. "No Father," Stefan began, his green eyes shining in adoration of his parents, "I did, however, receive a text message from him last night

informing me that he would not return back to the castle last night. At least, I believe that is what it said, it was rather difficult to read, and it was one in the morning." The King nodded gravely and motioned for his servants to help him stand. "No

matter," he replied, "we will have to follow through with the meeting. Take me to the Senate chambers please." Nodding, Stefan immediately went to his father's left side as Maria went to his right, and the three royals left the room.

Damon Salvatore, the 22 year-old Prince of Spain, awoke with a terrible headache, a horrible aversion to sunlight, and a rather gruesome feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Your Majesty certainly knows how to take _care_ of his subjects," a voice murmured

beside him. Damon exhaled the breath that he was holding and ran a hand through his dark brown tousled hair. "You'll do well to remember that our little meeting did not happen," he stated to the blonde, his piercing blue eyes flashing. "Yes Sir," the girl

whispered nervously. "Don't worry," Damon said as he pulled his pants on, "this is purely a defensive move. My father cannot know about any more if my encounters with _harlots_, as he puts it. His health is dwindling and I cannot have him suffer. I may

not care to be King, but I do care for my family." He turned around and saw that the blonde was clearly not listening, as she was watching him get dressed. He sighed inwardly in gratitude, commoners should never know of the emotions of royalty, which

was one of the first lessons he ever learnt in the castle. The girl blinked up at him, clearly lost in her own world. "What's your name again?" Damon asked her. "Caroline." She squeaked out. "Look Caroline, let's be rational for a moment." Damon said

smoothly as he looked square into her eyes. "If you told your friends that the Prince had sex with you, you think that they would _really_ believe you?" Caroline shook her head sadly. "I didn't think so. Have a great day." Damon called, walking out of the

small apartment.

Hours later, Damon was back at the castle, having skilfully avoided the paparazzi. Zach had just brought him a three course meal that Damon was enjoying while watching some ridiculous American television program that had young university students

taking their tops off every five minutes. "You know you're in a fair amount of trouble brother." Stefan's voice taunted as he walked into Damon's room. "What else is new?" Damon retorted, not taking his eyes off of the television. "Father is asking you to

join him for dinner." Stefan continued. Damon looked at his younger brother and meaningfully gestured to the half-empty plates beside his bed. "Alright," Stefan exhaled as he walked out of the room, "it's _your_ funeral though." Damon smirked,

"Congratulations brother, you're getting funnier every day. Perhaps you should become a comedian and not a military officer." Stefan grinned as he walked out of the room. Damon turned his gaze towards the television and realized that this could be the

ideal place to escape to. He could go to a small university in the United States and be just Damon, not _Prince Damon_. Of course, there was the slight problem of convincing his parents to allow him to go, and go alone with no royal strings attached. Damon

turned his laptop on and began to look for universities on the internet. He finally found the University of Virginia in Charlottesville, Virginia. The school was founded in 1819 by Thomas Jefferson and had roughly 13,600 students. Blending in won't be too

hard, Damon thought to himself as he scanned the website. "Damon," his father's voice startled him as it echoed across the hallway which led to his room. Damon snapped the silver MacBook shut and rose to greet his father and mother, formally shaking

his hand and kissing her cheek. "Father," he began, "I had decided to travel to the United States and enrol in some university courses. Perhaps once I see and learn about the world threw my own eyes, I will be ready to be the King of Spain." Maria

looked absolutely astounded. "I'm sorry Damon, you're willing to consider being King?" she questioned her oldest son. "Yes Mother," Damon answered, "although I have one stipulation. I would like pay for everything myself." Giuseppe looked at Damon

with steely eyes, "We will pay for your airfare as well as tuition and books, for everything else you are on your own son. Good luck, I hope that you will find what you are looking for." Damon nodded. "Zach will chaperone you," Maria mentioned after a

moment of silence. Damon looked exasperatedly at his mother, which she promptly ignored. "I think that is an excellent idea, my dear. Zach will be a perfect fit as someone to look after Damon. We will make arrangements for you to enrol in classes

tomorrow and a flight will depart to the United States on Tuesday morning. Lastly, as a matter of interest, son, which school would you like to attend?" Giuseppe questioned. "My choice is the University of Virginia." Damon answered. The King and Queen

nodded, bid goodnight to their first-born and left the room. "Why did we agree to this so quickly?" Maria interrogated her husband. "Because," Giuseppe responded, "You and I both do not know how much longer I will remain the throne. And conceivably

this will allow Damon to mature and take my place as King. We have exhausted all of our other options."

DEDEDEDEDEDE

Hi! So this came to me while watching "The Prince and Me" today. The story will not follow the movie directly, but there will be similarities. I love Stefan and Elena together on the show but I wanted to try out a story with Damon and Elena together.

Please read and review, I'd love to know what you guys think. In the next chapter we shall meet Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Elena! Get your face out of that damn book and come with me to the party." Bonnie Bennett implored. Elena Gilbert raised her eyes, looked Bonnie square in the face and shook her head. "You _never_ come to any parties; it's always studying with you."

Elena sighed and closed her book, "Bonnie, I'm on a scholarship, you know that. And I need to get an A in this poetry course, it's driving me insane." Bonnie looked at her best friend, shrugged her shoulders, and left the room. Elena really didn't see the

need to defend herself for the millionth time. She wasn't some kind of rich, spoiled kid. Her college was partially paid for, but she didn't take anything for granted, especially her scholarship. "Hey, sis, what's up?" a voice interrupted her musings. Elena

looked up and saw her younger brother Jeremy standing at her door. Smiling, Jeremy sat down beside Elena and began to flip through Elena's poetry text. "Sorry I'm not poetically inclined; I wish I could help you. Take a visual art class though, if I did the

portfolio work, you'd get an A." Jeremy grinned. The younger Gilbert was currently a sophomore studying visual art, _excelling_ in visual art was really more of a correct sentiment. "So listen," he began, "I have a question for you." "I'm not going to _any_

party," Elena interrupted. Jeremy smirked, "I wasn't even going to go there. I wanted to ask you if it's alright if I took Bonnie." Elena was sure that her eyes bugged out of her face. "Like a date?" she questioned. Jeremy nodded sheepishly. "Please say

yes!" Bonnie yelled as she ran into the dorm room, "He's so nice and sweet and he's not a little kid anymore." "How long has this been going on?" Elena asked, watching the two carefully as guilt pooled over their face. "Umm…well for two weeks now."

Jeremy admitted. Elena stared the pair down before a smile washed over her face, "Go ahead. I feel like an idiot for not realizing this before." Bonnie squealed with happiness and ran to hug Elena. Jeremy also went to hug his sister, and the pair left the

room, hand in hand. Watching them go, Elena realized that on some level she would've liked a boyfriend; someone who could be a companion, someone to listen to her as she completed all of her Harvard Law School applications, and most importantly,

someone who _understood_ poetry. Recognizing, that she had wasted over half an hour, Elena returned to her books, attempting to comprehend _The Raven_, in anticipation for her midterm tomorrow morning.

The blaring alarm woke Elena up at 7:45am. She rushed around her dorm room, trying not to wake Bonnie and trying to get dressed and showered. She left her room 15 minutes later and ran to the dining hall, grabbed a mini-box of cereal and some

coffee, and made her way to her exam. Professor Tanner, although a younger member of the university's faculty, was a total maniac. He forced his students to memorize multiple poetic passages and then analyze them in essay form for his exams. Elena

knew that this class would be horrible the moment she enrolled, political science was one thing, poetry was certainly another. Her mind worked in a much more concrete and analytical fashion, which favoured her love of law, but sadly did not comply with

poetry. Elena sighed as the exam was placed in front of her; an entire exam based _solely_ on Poe, said a silent prayer to her parents, and began to write. Two hours later, Elena left the room, hoping, praying and _slightly_ believing that she may have done

well on this exam, after all, law school was riding on it.

Over the next few days, Elena agonized over the exam. "Elena, chill, it is done." Her co-worker, Matt Donovan offered. Elena worked at the local coffee shop on campus, _The Coffee Spot, _to help in paying for her tuition. It was closing time and Matt cleaned

off the espresso machine while Elena mopped the floor and wiped down tables. "I know Matt," Elena breathed, "but I'm just so nervous. My GPA won't be Harvard material if I get less than an A." Matt looked at her sceptically, "You have a 4.0; I think that

you'll be fine. And don't forget all those hours of volunteering you did. And you're employed here, so I'm sure that Mr. Lockwood offered you a great reference." Elena bit her lip and nodded, it was true that the owner did like her quite a fair bit, exhaling

she continued to organize the café.

The following morning, Elena made her way to Professor Tanner's office. Shaking in fear, she knocked on the door. "Come in," he called. "Well, well, Miss Gilbert, how are you doing today?" Elena smiled and nodded, not being able to vocalize anything at

the given moment. "I have good news for you," Professor Tanner began, "you didn't fail. On the other hand, you barely passed. Consider yourself a C student Miss Gilbert." He placed Elena's paper in front of her, with a huge C written in red pen on the

top. "B-but sir," Elena stammered, "there has to be some kind of a mistake, I'm an A student. I study _all_ the time, and when I'm not studying, I volunteer and work part-time. This will ruin my chances to get into law school. Please help me; I'll do extra

credit work, anything. It's my destiny to be a lawyer; it was my parents' dream." Elena begged the man sitting in front of her. "There is still the final, if you study hard, your mark may improve. And I'm sure that your parents will be proud of whatever you

accomplish in life." Professor Tanner said. "I highly doubt it sir," Elena murmured as she rose from the chair, "they've been dead for two years. It was always their dream to see me become a lawyer."

Hours later, Elena was on the phone with her Aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric. "You got a C? That's ridiculous; this Professor Tanner is clearly a nutcase." Jenna exclaimed. "I don't know what else to do," Elena whispered, "I've studied, consulted with the

TAs, I'm out of options." Alaric cleared his throat, "There's always another option, Elena. You just have to keep your eyes opened." Elena nodded, "I know. I won't give up, Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted that. So, how is the wedding planning

going?" she asked, hoping to discuss a happier topic. Upon hearing this cue, Jenna launched into a speech about florists, dressmakers and cakes, leaving Elena with something cheerier to think about.

DEDEDEDE

Hello everyone! I hope that you all liked this chapter. As you can see, Elena's life is much harder than Damon's, it'll definitely be interesting when they meet, which shall be in the next chapter. I saw that many people added this story to their alerts, which

is great, but please review! I love your reviews and getting feedback. Lastly, in response to a question about why Damon isn't the King of Italy- Italy doesn't have an active monarchy, I wanted to be loyal to today's monarchies and so I picked Spain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Damon…Damon…Wake up, your class is starting soon!" Zach chanted as he attempted to wake up the Prince. Damon opened one bright blue eye, gave Zach the finger and covered himself with his blanket, hoping to get back to sleep. Zach exhaled as he turned to the shabby hot plate which he was using to cook scrambled eggs for breakfast. As he added various spices to Damon's breakfast, he realized that since arriving last week, the Prince was fitting in rather decently at the university. Perhaps Damon needed to be away from court and his responsibilities before actively considering being King. "You know Zach; I could have you killed under the grounds of treason for not referring to me as _Prince Damon_." Damon stated conversationally as he pulled a shirt on over his head. "Y-Your Majesty," Zach stammered, "I apologize, I-" Damon raised his hand to cut off the man's ranblings, "No need to apologize Zach. I was only joking about killing you. Now horribly maiming you, well that's a different story." Damon smirked, watching Zach's face pale. "Relax; I want to be known as only Damon. The less people hear the word _Prince_ around here, the better. As far as they are aware of, my family is wealthy and you are like my chauffeur. There shall be no talk of servants." Zach bowed as he placed the eggs in front of Damon, who threw him a look of exasperation. After silently finishing his eggs, Damon rose from his seat, thanked Zach, and went to the bathroom. "His Majesty considers himself a comedian." Zach murmured to himself as he watched Damon's retreating figure. About twenty minutes later, Damon emerged from the bathroom, "Zach I was meaning to ask you something. Why are there posters _everywhere_ for a Bahamas-themed frat party outside in the halls?" "Socializing," Zach answered, "I believe that the brothers of the Kappa Alpha fraternity live in a house near this building. Although _rush_, which is their hazing process is complete, they may be interested in meeting their neighbours and future candidates. Furthermore, there is drinking, something I know that you greatly enjoy, Sir." Damon grinned, "I couldn't agree with your more Zach."

Elena had decided that she needed to let loose of some of this post-poetry exam stress. However, the main problem in her brilliant plan was that nothing seemed to be working. Elena had tried every known de-stressing technique available to man, it had seemed, and nothing was helping her. Not even her old standby of exercising helped her as she kept mentally fixating on that C, and how it would kill her chances of going to Harvard. "Elena, I have the answer to your problems!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran into the dorm room. "Bonnie," Elena began, "if this involves some of your ancestors' crazy witch remedies, I'm not getting involved." Bonnie simpered, "No Elena, it doesn't involve my _witch remedies_. Although, thanks so much for the vote of confidence. It's a frat party at Kappa Alpha." Elena rolled her eyes, "Bonnie, a frat party? Have you completely lost your mind?" Just as Bonnie was about open her mouth, Jeremy walked in the room. "Please Elena," he implored, "I just got in after rush. And it was Dad's old fraternity; he would've wanted us to go. Besides, it's the Bahamas party; you get all dressed up in summer outfits and pretend it's not mid-November." Jeremy held Elena's gaze for over thirty seconds before she finally relented and agreed to go. Both Bonnie and Jeremy hugged Elena tightly, "C-Can't breathe." She gasped. They let go of her and Bonnie immediately jumped up and began to co-ordinate Elena's outfit. Seeing an opportunity to avoid a battle with fashion, Jeremy leaped off the bed and ran out of the room, "See you tonight!" he called. "Where does he think he's going?" Bonnie exclaimed, "I have to get some idea of what he's wearing to color co-ordinate. Jeremy Gilbert! Get your ass back here!" Bonnie yelled as she ran out of the room.

Hours later Elena and Bonnie were dressed and waiting for Jeremy to arrive. After a few rounds of arguing, Bonnie had finally convinced Elena to wear a red, floral-printed spaghetti strap dress. Bonnie curled Elena's hair and placed a flower in her hair, behind her ear. Black eyeliner, some mascara, grey eye shadow and pink shimmering lip gloss had completed Elena's look. Since it took a while to actually _convince_ Elena to wear this particular outfit, Bonnie had little time to dress for herself. She finally picked out a floral-printed dress, similar to Elena's but that was bright turquoise in colour. Bonnie had just finished sweeping navy eye shadow across her eyelids when a knock was heard at the door. "It's open!" Elena called. Jeremy emerged into the room, dressed in a turquoise polo shirt coupled with kaki cargo pants. He was holding a bouquet of roses and a small lily. "The roses are for your room, and the lily is for your hair." He said as he gave Bonnie a soft kiss on the forehead. "As cute as you guys are, can we get going?" Elena asked. The pair broke away from each other blushing and followed Elena out the door.

"What do think Zach?" Damon asked Zach of his outfit, consisting of a navy polo shirt and blue jeans. "I think it looks well put together, Sir." Zach commented. "I was looking for a description that consisted of words like _dashing_, _handsome_ and_ sexy_." Damon said jokingly. "Don't wait up!" he called as he left the room. About ten minutes later, Damon had arrived at the party. Just as he entered the door, a sweep of curled chocolate brown hair caught his eye. Unfortunately, a moment later, a drink of God knows what was shoved into his hand. He scanned the crowd again and decided that he would have to find this girl who conceivably might be competition for Caroline. He downed the drink in hand, found a bottle of vodka on the table, refilled his drink and went off to begin his search. At the same party, a few rooms away, Elena was having a terrible time. She had a few drinks prior and sadly deduced that she wasn't feeling drunk, _at all_. She only wanted to let go of some of the stress in life and figured that doing something _completely_ out of character would manage to let that happen. Regrettably it didn't, and now she was watching in disgust as her best friend and brother were drunkenly making out. "I'm going to get some air." She stated, knowing that they weren't listening anyway. Elena wove through the crowd before she found the patio, which was surprisingly empty. She sat in silence before hearing a noise behind her. Startled, she jumped out and turned around. The guy standing in front of her was clearly wasted, but insanely handsome. His jet black hair was tousled, his eyes were a bright blue and his body, well, his body was something else, lean, but perfectly muscled. "Hi there, I'm Elena, are you ok?" she asked him. The guy frowned for a second before attempting to answer her, "I'm Damon…You're like amazing, better than Caroline…" he trailed off. Elena smiled in thanks at the compliment, although she felt slightly bad for this Caroline girl, whoever she was. "So anyway," he slurred, "let's have sex." Elena's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?" "Well, I mean, we're both attractive, right? So hopefully the sex will be good too." Damon answered, swaying on the spot. "Fuck off," Elena spat, "look I can tell by your accent that you're not from here. But news flash: in America, you don't just demand someone to have sex with you, even if you're wasted. It's called manners." With that Elena marched back inside, leaving Damon to grasp the reality that this was the first women who had ever regretted him.

DEDEDEDEDE

Hi everyone! So what did you all think? First off, I wanted to say thanks for the people who reviewed. On that note, I saw that there were only 5 reviews for the last chapter. I don't want to be one of _those_ authors, but I don't get more reviews, I won't write. I really am proud of this story, and I would love your input and reviews. Also, I researched the University of Virginia, and there really is a Kappa Alpha fraternity and they also do Barbados themed parties, which I thought was interesting. See what happens in the next chapter when Damon's money runs out and he stumbles into _The Coffee Spot_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damon woke up to the biggest headache he had ever experienced in his life. He rolled off the bed and stumbled around, looking for his shirt. The girl whose bed he frequented the night before was fast asleep. What was her name again, something that

started with a V? Virginia? Valerie? Vicki? Yes, that was it, Vicki. In his drunken stupor he remembered finding Vicki at the party, who was clearly as smashed as he was, and was more than willing to have sex with him on the spot. As Damon pulled his

shirt over his head, he couldn't help but remember the brunette he hit on outside on the patio, whose name completely escaped him. Looking back on the night's events, it was clear that if he was sober, the encounter could have gone in a much more

favourable direction. Damon silently closed the door of Vicki's room and walked out in the hallway. He hadn't even walked five steps when he heard a voice calling his name. Turning around Damon spotted one of the newest members of the Kappa Alpha

fraternity, Tyler Lockwood, whom he had met last night.

"What's up man?" Tyler exclaimed, as he caught up with Damon with a slightly glazed look in his eyes, clearly caused by last night's festivities. Damon's memory was slowly coming together and he recalled that it was Tyler who informed Damon about

Vicki, and her tendency to be a bit _friendly_.

"Not much man," Damon responded. "Do you possibly know where I could get some breakfast? I'm starved and I have to eat something to settle my stomach."

"Actually, I do." Tyler answered. "My dad owns the local coffee shop on campus. My friend Matt should be working the opening shift, he's a nice guy. And bonus: I get everything for free." And this was precisely why Damon felt an aversion to Tyler when

he first met him: Tyler always felt like he was entitled to everything, simply because his father was rich. Not that Damon was poor by any stretch; he was the _Crowned Prince_ of Spain. He just didn't feel the compulsive need to broadcast this piece of news

to the entire campus. However, despite his less than welcoming thoughts toward Tyler at the moment, he followed his companion, hoping that a large coffee and a blueberry muffin would be worth Tyler's constant ramblings en route.

"Matt! Buddy, you have to feed me and my friend, like right now!" Tyler yelled as soon as he entered the café, with Damon following, taking in the small coffee shop. It was small, but definitely cozy. It had a similar appeal as cafés did back in Spain, a

place where people could meet and mingle while having coffee or lattes. Matt nodded towards Tyler and began to prepare their food and beverages.

"I'm going to go introduce myself to Matt," Damon said to Tyler, who waved him off, checking missed calls and text messages on his cell phone.

"Hey man, I'm Damon." Damon greeted Matt as he stuck out his hand to shake Matt's. Matt looked up at Damon in shock when he introduced himself.

"Do you possibly know Elena?" Matt questioned, staring Damon down, a look of clear distrust painted across his face.

"I don't know an Elena, sorry." Damon responded, privately thinking that this kid asked bizarre questions and was fucking weird. Matt nodded at Damon and began to talk to him in a much friendlier tone as he poured coffee into two mugs.

"He just asked you to have sex with him? Like out of nowhere? Are you _serious_?" Bonnie screeched as Elena retold the story of how a random guy named Damon tried to pick her up. Although she was completely appalled with his actions, Elena could

recall the exact nature of his amazing blue eyes, which she had to admit, infuriated her more.

"That's what Matt said," Elena replied, as soon as Bonnie took a breath between her rants.

"You told Matt! Are you _completely_ insane? I mean, I know you are I've seen you study. But why the hell did you tell Matt? He's _totally_ in love with you! And he has been since you guys met when we started college. I swear, Elena, sometimes you are so

blind to something that's right in front of you." Bonnie exclaimed as she finished her second bottle of water.

"Dehydrated much?" Elena laughed as Bonnie downed another painkiller to reduce her headache. "And for the record, Matt is _not_ in love with me. We're just friends." Bonnie rolled her eyes to Elena's rebuttal and was just about to open her mouth when

Jeremy walked into the girls' dorm. She threw herself in his arms, giving up the entire discussion.

"Sir, we have a problem," Zach announced as Damon walked into his room. "You have no more money to purchase groceries with. Furthermore, your parents did not incorporate a meal plan into your tuition."

"What does this mean Zach?" Damon asked, clearly exasperated, and wanting nothing more than to sleep in his own bed.

"It means, Your Highness, that you will need to get a job in order to pay for your food or you will starve." Zack answered.

"For the last time- it's Damon, just Damon. Titles are _not_ required." Damon snapped as he walked out the door, a plan forming about how he would make some money.

A little while later, Damon found himself at _The Coffee Spot_, filling out a job application with Matt. "I can't thank you enough for this job man," Damon muttered as he wrote down his date of birth on the form. "My parents are although kind and wealthy

people have decided to take this time to teach me more about fiscal responsibility." Matt grinned in response and walked over to the cash register to help a customer.

"So tomorrow is going to be your first day, Elena will train you to work the espresso bar. She's really nice and patient, so you shouldn't have problems learning from her." Matt informed Damon as he walked towards him several minutes later, with a

training sheet in his hand, outlining when Damon would learn about various aspects of working in the café.

"I'll be here. Is this the Elena that you asked if I knew before?" Damon questioned, choosing to not mention Matt's obvious infatuation with the girl.

"Yeah, that's her." Matt affirmed as he began to date the days of Damon's training throughout the following week, with Damon wondering how the hell he went from palaces to serving coffee to college students.

DEDEDEDEDE

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, first there was Easter, and then the Royal Wedding (wasn't it _amazing_?)! Time got away from me, but I'm back now, and expect an update every week. I intended on having Damon and Elena meet again in this

chapter, but the characters completely disagreed with me on that front! Anyways, in the next chapter Damon and Elena will meet again, hopefully Damon will remember her name this time… watch for some serious drama between the pair.


End file.
